Lavakie Book One: Polar Winters & Fires Storms
by GoodMorningtokyo
Summary: On the Icy Planet of Valdrea live the Lavakies. Because the planet's environment is toxic, Lavakie, called Arctic Wolves, must link to the Firebenders minds to allow for free movement on Valdrea. Zuko,the former prince, is forced to take over the Arctic Wolves but falls in love with a Lavakie woman. As a bond with her grows, he is drawn into a battle for the survival of her world.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I just want to say Sorry if the begining is slow.

It'll get better as time goes on.

This is based off the avatar and my wicked Imagination.

#ZUTARIAN

Lavakie

Book One:

Polar Winters & Fires Storms

By L.A Phillips

Chapter One

Zuko's Pov

My grandfather Azulon the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation space crusade came upon something spectacular.

A planet..

And this wasn't just any Planet it was planet made completely out of Ice. Filled to the brim with Octum Uranium and Oil, something we used as trade to the other planets. And its Native people were completely in tune with nature and its frozen tundras. To him and the nobles of Fire Storm Island the capital of the planet. They were no more than savages. Scum beneath their feets that need washing.

So he devised a plan to make them submissive something so horrible that it gives me shivers. He planned along with a handful of trusted generals to raid the lands. But the people held strong and fought bravely never backing down. When the firebenders realized that some of the people could bend water it posed a threat. So Azulon strategized again opting to take out the water benders first. But this only blew up in his face as more water bender came to the aid of the their brotherens.

As it seems there were actually two water bending tribes. One in the north and one in the south. The north that Azulon named Beta seven and the South named The Arctic wolves. In the south tundra the people often kept arctic polar wolves as pets. The tribes also acted more like polar wolves than humans and were closely knitted together.

Azulon decided on something horrendous Mass genocide. 20,000 military space crusader would march onto the lands. Taking it all by force killing everyone and anyone who got in the way. But Azulon died before the last ship was ready and the crown and duty was passed onto my father Ozai .

That was four years ago and now everything is perfect. The ships are ready, the crews are ready and I Zuko Agni am ready. Ready to regain my honor and prove to my father that I can be the son he's always wanted. That I could be better than Azula and take over the frozen foreign lands. I would change my destiny and my Father would return my honor to me.

* * *

I look over the large space ship it was black with a fire insignia painted on its side. From afar, the vessel had appeared tiny, but up close, it was much more intimidating; up close, it was a huge, black, hulking monster, its front swept upwards to form a razor-sharp point. Its very design was conceived to frighten, to intimidate, and to instill the dread that its occupants had wrought upon most of the world for the past century.

The numbers 3208-9 was engraved in the front of the ship. It could 45 benders . "Prince Zuko." I turn on my heels and look at my uncle Iroh. Dressed in red chrome armor with a dragon slithering down the left arm. He had his old grey hair pulled into a top knot adorn with a fire insigma. "Where getting ready to leave come have some tea with me." He say brushing past me with a smile.

He was a general but his heart was softened and he always wore a smile. After the death of his son Lu Ten, Uncle began to see the world in a new light. Though he would never say it he thought everything my father was doing was wrong. He wouldn't be here commanding again if it wasn't for me.

My father banished me two years ago and now he has giving me a chance to redeem myself. He is the only one who can give me back my honor. I follow my uncle into the ship the inside was red and gold with black seats. Men were at their stations reading the ship for its long two week journey.

Uncle opened the door to his private suit. EVen though it was relatively simple with a chest, pai sho table, a low table and a large bed. It was still luxurious everything was lined with gold and diamonds form the earth bending planet Ba sing se.

We sat at the table and Iroh heated the tea till it boiled pouring the tea into the cups. He picked up the tea and sipped it making a sound of delight. "Prince Zuko, I wanted to talk about this trip." He says looking at me getting serious. I look at him blowing a bit of steam from my nose frustrated. "This planet isn't like our planet." he says. "This planet is a dangerous place and the people won't hesitate to kill you." He says in short. I look at him my hands wrapped around the tea cup. Boiling it to make it hotter.

"I'm prepared to kill without hesitation." I say to him. "Just be careful Zuko." he says to me drinking the last bit of tea.

* * *

The ship took off at light speed Uncle sat at the head of the ship watching as we traveled. I walked to my uncle and sat in the seat next to him. He was pressing numerous buttons planning a course that would get them their faster. "This is the planet where going to be going to." He says making the planet bigger of the hologram machine. "Valdrea is what it is called and the people are the Lavakie." "They speak Valdrein and they can also bend water." He says zooming into the planet more showing me a large area of land. "They live here in the southern lands." He says " Your group will be traveling there while I will be traveling with the rest to the northern area to scout." Iroh says going back to what he was doing. I looked out to the vast blackness adorned with stars.

This would be a long journey.

* * *

K so please review or flame whatever haters need love too.

LOVE ALL YOU GUYS KISSES!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Atla I only own the plot of the story.

Thank you for the one review I also wrote more than I usually would.

Thank you . 72 for the favorite. Love ya

Please review or flame whichever is your liking.

GoodMorningToki

Happy Dance! (ノ￣ー￣)ノ UGHH ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ)

... I'm too stiff

Alright Chapter Two

* * *

Lavakie

Book One:

Polar Winters & Fires Storms

By L.A Phillips

* * *

Chapter Two

Zuko's Pov

The Planet leered closer and closer the snow fell down in a fit or anger. The ship landed with a light thud the sound of the snow hitting the ship relentlessly. The doors opened and let the icy cold winds in. My fire nation clothes were swapped for more bulky thick ones. Uncle lead the crew out into the cold to set up camp outside. Walking out I was not ready for the icy winds of the snow hitting my face. They felt like tiny daggers slashing across my face.

What I wasn't ready for the bone-chilling cold that cut to the bone.

'Are there really people living in this frozen wasteland?' I thought to myself. My firebending couldn't keep me warm. It made me feel bad for the non-benders. The only thing that was seen was the snow. It stretched for miles and miles, as a matter of fact, the whole planet was made out of ice and water. This was a fire benders nightmare.

Men carried cargo off the ship and began to set up red camp. My uncle's tent went up first at the base of the camp. A bunch of red and black one surrounded it. I tried to block out the bitter cold but it was useless. I walked to my uncle tent and went inside. He was already planning out the best ways to travel with a few others.

* * *

General Zhao and his crew also made it to the planet stepping off the ship almost as if he owned the planet. Zhao rubbed me the wrong way. Or maybe I was just overreacting. He bowed to me and uncle with a sneer. "General Iroh." he says lightly "Prince Zuko." he says sneering at me. Uncle walked over to him and asked if he wanted to join him for tea. Something that sounded good right now.

The tea helped block out the cold put it didn't stop it. Zhao left his cup untouched only taking glances at the map. "I will be going east and General Zeng will be traveling west and You will be traveling North with your Prince Zuko?" he asks looking over at me glaring now. I know he didn't want me here. But this was how I would reclaim my honor.

"Actually General." uncle says sipping his tea. "Prince Zuko will be traveling south with the other half of my crew. Zhao looked outrage blowing warm smoke out of his nostrils. "You're letting him go to the Lavakie? General Iroh by all means no disrespect to you but he doesn't know what is out there." he says but the word made me angry. Everything is new to me but I'm determined.

"He will do a great job, he has his crew and his wits. Surely, General Zhao, he will do fine." uncle says staying calm. Uncle was always kind and calm even in the toughest of situations. Zhao slammed the cup on the table and walked out the tent in a mad dash. Uncle looked up at me with a smile but it quickly faded. "Zuko you are like a son to me. If anything happens to you." he says looking to the side. "I will always regret it."

"What do you not believe in me either?" I shout at him turning the whole thing on him. "Zuko." He says softly. I stand up banging my hands on the table. "It Prince Zuko!" I say to him angrily, not having anyone believe in you is the worst feeling. " Just be safe." he says ignoring my outburst " We leave tomorrow morning at sunrise. He gets up and walks over to the planning table beckoning me over.

The two-dimensional hologram showed the whole planet. He points to a path. " You will be traveling south through the mountains up to a base." he says pausing. "If you reach the forest you have gone too far and you will be in danger. There are animals we have yet to discover on this planet. And the ones we have found do not hesitate to kill." he goes over to his table and picks up a metal object handing to me to take. "If you find yourself lost cut this beacon on and I will find you." he says holding my hand before letting go.

"What's out there?" I ask wanting to know what I was up against. He simply replies "Everything."

* * *

The sunrise came earlier than expected it was hard to sleep in such conditions. There was no way to get the cold out it surrounded us. The ring for breakfast came and I dressed in warmer layers of clothing. Attaching my dao swords, a map and the beacon Uncle gave me the day before. I walked out into the cold, this time, being less shocked by it but not expecting it either. I was out of my element, nothing felt worst than being out of your element.

My crew stood silently as I walked back and forth evaluating them. I pushed my shaggy hair out of my eyes and over to my scarred side. Uncle came up giving me a glance. " We getting ready to move out. Remember what I told you." He says walking off. I was only down to nine men the other five froze to death in their sleep's. But right now was no time for sympathy. I turn away. "Let's move out." I say following the map.

Our technology didn't work on the planet. There was no electricity it was like being sent back in time.

We walked for hours without seeing anything for the past five miles nothing but snow and ice. One of the men ran up to me bowing. "Prince Zuko is this the first time to Valdrea?" He asks trying to start a conversation. I nodded. "Well, when you use it be sure to warm up your pee or else it freeze up before it comes out." he states. " How many times have you been out here?" I ask him he looks around to the other nine men. " We have been out here five times." He says I look at him in shock.

I never new that they have been to this planet so many times when my father told me about it, he said they had just discovered it. But that was not the case. " Whats out there?" I ask walking through the snow trying to use my firebending as a heater but it was only giving a little bit of heat. He freezes up and stops in his tracks before walking again. "Yeti's and something called Owl-cats." I try pronouncing the foreign name on my tongue. "Can you describe them?'' I ask him He nodded. " Yeti's are all white and blend in with the surroundings. They have beady black eyes and long claws very territorial and won't hesitate to kill you." He says lowly clenching his hands. "And the owl?" He says " The body of a cat and head of an owl long talons and when in danger they let out a loud screech that makes your ears bleed. When it scream you should run. And I mean run as fast as you can because that scream is a like a beacon." He says.

We trekked on for a three more miles before setting up a small camp. The fire was small and dying not even enough to keep the six of us warm. I went into my small tent using my firebending to keep what little warmth I could inside. I tried to fall asleep but the cold was too unbearable. I stayed away thinking about what was to come. I needed to find this village and conquer it. No matter what and nothing would get in my way

* * *

Somehow last night I fell asleep thinking Agni, I didn't freeze to death. I made my way into the cold greeted by my crew that was now down to eight. "Prince Zuko, there might be a blizzard today. I think we should move out." The man from yesterday says. "Well keep moving until I decide we stop." I say packing up my tent rolling up the bed mat. I started walking with the crew in tow walking with their head down trying to keep the cold away.

* * *

The snow began getting heavier and heavier to the point that I couldn't see. I turned around looking to see my crew.

No one.

I looked around turning in circles getting dizzy before falling into the now deep snow. He got up and walked around aimlessly through the now growing blizzard. The snow slapped against my face like daggers. The only sounds that could be heard were my footsteps in the snow. At this point, I wasn't sure where I was going. The snow went on for miles and miles. No mountain or anything of the sort in sight. The crew was still nowhere around.

Damn this cold icy planet.

The hairs on my neck stood up, through the heavy snow I slowly turned around make out a figure. I screamed thinking it was a soldier. The figure approached faster and faster too fast to be a human. The ran as fast as I could sprinting through the heavy snow in the middle of a blizzard. The creature ran faster now I could make out the thing what it was. The neck was extremely long and the face of an owl appeared screeching .

Its talons digging into the snow running faster trying to catch up to me. I ran faster seeing a tree line dashing for it. My heart pounding in my chest. My breath becoming shallow my chest was on fire but I couldn't stop running. I stop I die and I couldn't let that happen. The trees were long and spiky covered in snow. I jumped over branches trying not to fall. My body was beginning to give up legs turning into lead.

I turned around checking behind me the Owl cat was no longer in tow. I slowed down taking in a deep breath of air collapsing to the icy grounds. I passed out from exhaustion and hunger. I was awoken by a loud screech a blood-curdling screech. The sound of claws scratching against the snow. I jumped up the owl cat was approaching fast. Using the last of my energy firebending flames around my hands.

The owl cat used it claws to attack scratching my side. I moved too slow from lack of energy. I moved back now in the trees even deeper. Kicking flames forward hitting the owl cat in the left eye leaving a burn. You could smell the feathers burning. It attacked this time with its beak crashing into the snow. I did a backflip out of the way while simultaneously throwing fire which it dodged. My moods became more and more sluggish. The owl cat seemed to mimic my movement.

I ran forward slashing the owl-cat fierce but was cut by an unseen claw slicing my ripped chest. I was wet, freezing, and tired but the fight continued. I quickly punched fire at the owl cat hitting it crying out in pain. Letting out an ear throbbing screech. I could feel my ears bleed. I fell to my knees placing my hands over my ears. Looking up at the owl cat coming in for the kill. I shut my eyes waiting for death.

But it never came, a ferocious cry let out. I opened my eyes to see a polar wolf attacking the owl cat eating away at it flesh. Letting out a low gurgle as it ripped on its neck. It stopped moving eyes beady and dead.

The polar wolf walked over to me growling stalking to me slowly. "Hajak!" A feminine voice says the polar wolf stops in its track. A girl come out of the woods. She was dressed in some kind of white furs along with boots made for white boots as well. She was blending into the icy snow. Her hair was brown pulled into a braid that was over her shoulder. Her eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen. They matched the blue skies. I found myself staring her in the eyes getting lost as if I was in a trance.

"Leer" She says the wolf comes over sitting at her feet. It was at least three times bigger than her. She lifted her arms up before I realized what she was doing…

Everything went black

* * *

CliffHanger …

The language that the (Arctic Wolves aka Southern Water Tribe) speaks is a language I made up called Valerian don Verpi

Zuko: So Toki do I get to kiss Katara?

Toki: T.T It's too soon you cant you haven't even met yet.

Katara freezes Zuko to a tree. Toki stands looking around frantically afraid of Katara's angry face.

Katara: Do make me water whip you Zuko!

Zuko makes a face at Katara before melting the ice off.

Zuko: Why you gotta be so rude Katara? I'm human too.

Katara: Because I rise with the moon.

Zuko: I rise with the sun…

Toki: You two are so cute *:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`)

Zuko: *Blush*

Katara: *Blush*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Atla I only own the plot of the story.

Please review or flame whichever is your liking.

(╬⓪益⓪) #OZAI

GoodMorningToki

Lavakie

Book One:

Polar Winters & Fires Storms

By L.A Phillips

Chapter Three

Katara's Pov

I summoned up a block of ice slamming it the fire bender's head knocking him unconscious. I slowly walked up to him not fully sure if I hit him hard enough but his breathing was labored but after a few moment it returned to normal. I walk up to him brushing his hair off his face before pulling my hand back in a disgust. He had a large scar on the right side of his face. "Leer nicha Katya." I call my polar wolf Katya over. He lifts his head and nudges my hand waiting on my command. "Dashe quz alov." I say before he gently picks the man up in his mouth and kneeling for me to get on her. I used my water bending to elevate myself up onto his back hitting my heels on his side.

We rode through the blizzard with ease I gripped on Katya's fur to keep from falling. The snow and tree turning into a blur as Katya ran faster. I tugged on my furry parka to keep the ice from frosting on my face. We made it out the tree line and into the open space of the blizzard. He rode faster and faster I could feel his uneasiness. There was something watching us from afar but wasn't coming closer. It only watched us and I could feel it. Every inch we moved it followed until we were out of sight.

We ran on for miles the boy in Katya's mouth still didn't wake up. I must of hit him pretty hard for him to still not be woken up. We reached a waterfall and Katya stopped looking around before running through it. The water was hot as it poured over Katya and I. He slowed down his running turning into soft pitter patters through the icy caves. We turned down a part of the cave and were greeted by light. Huts were scattered every which way. My tribesmen were dressed in white furry parkas and boot made from animal hides.

They looked at me then into Katya's mouth with wide eyes. Women pushed their kids out of the way in fear. My father, Hakoda walked out of our large hut to the center of the ground where a large fire was lit. He had his arms crossed looking at me with a stern face. My brother Sokka who is seventeen was standing next to him holding his boomerang. I dismounted off of Katya and he let the boy fall out of his mouth at my father's feet. He looked at the boy in disgust before looking at me.

"Why is he here?" My father asks in anger.

Zuko's Pov

"Mother?" I say looking at my mother she had a smile on her face. I ran to her trying to hug her but she disappeared. I turned around and was faced with Ozai's firebending we were in the arena it was the Agni kai. I dropped to my hands and knees begging for him to for his forgiveness. The fire came at full force but never touched by face. I felt the cold again and came to my senses. I could hear voices faintly I opened my eyes stirring. My head was pounding like I was hit with bricks.

There was a man talking to a girl. That girl the one who knocked me out. They seemed to be arguing looking down at me as I opened my eyes. That's when reality hit me. The brown skin, the blue eyes, the primitiveness. I had found the tribe. More like they found me. The man picked me up by my thick coat. He was talking in a foreign language that I could understand. "Ajasa nooze nicha?" he says shaking me I used my firebending tiring to the hit the man. I felt ice around my hands and feet before hitting the ground hard. The girl bent thick ice daggers two inches away from where he laid helpless.

"Why are you here?" The man says kneeling to taking away my dao sword throwing them on the ground. A boy with a boomerang came over and took it. Inspecting my swords walking away to a hut. The man slaps my face, I blew fire into his face which he dodged. "Katara." the girl that captured me looks up at the man that I presume was her father.

Katara's Pov

I looked at my father "You are to watch over him until me and the other elders decide what to do with him." My father says glaring at the fire bender. I looked at him in utter shock he could be serious. "No!" I say sternly he looks at me than the firebender. "You brought him here he is now your responsibility." My dad looked at the fire bender before walking away not sparing me or him a second glance. Sokka stood next to me looking at the firebender not sure what to say. "Where did you find him?" Sokka asks kneeling down to his face. "And why does his face look like that?" Sokka ask looked up at me I shrugged. His face changed between sadness then back to a stoic expression.

"In death forest, he was fighting off an owl cat." say looking away Sokka's face twisted in confusion. "And? You saved him…." He asks skeptical I bit my lower lip not really sure why I helped him I should have let him die. But...But I didn't. "Katara why did you save him?" he asks this time in a more serious tone clutching onto his boomerang. "KATARA!" He yells at me, I turned to him in a fit of anger. "I DON'T KNOW SOKKA! Ok, i don't know…" I say forcing the boy up. He grunted in pain before I realized he was bleeding on his side. A large gash was oozing blood.

I walked him to a hut that we kept our animals pushing him inside before unfreezing his frozen lips. His face turned to a dark purplish blue and his hands were beginning to turn blue. I unfroze his feet giving him a warning glare not to try anything. He laid there on the ground before opening his mouth. But his word came out choppy and staggered. I could see his lip quivering, he was obviously freezing. The clothing he had on was too thin for the arctic weather. "Stay." I say to him he glares at me despite the fact he was freezing I could tell he was trying to blow fire my way but was too cold to do so. I walked out the animal barn freezing the whole thing in ice walking off into the direction of my hut.

Zuko's Pov

"Stay" She says in the furious tone before leaving the barn. I could move I was so cold I couldn't even make a flame. I forced myself to sit up with the energy I had. My whole body was freezing it was even colder in here. My once dry clothing are now soaked in cold water that was slowly starting to frost up. I was where I need to be but I was a prisoner and I had no clue where I was. I could feel my eye get heavy as my body set into hypothermia . A loud thud was heard from outside and the door to the barn opened. The water peasant girl stepped back in holding blue robes, a blanket, and wood…

Why would she be holding those things? She bent down to me and looked me in the eyes. I felt myself get lost in a trance before snapping back to reality. "What is your name?" She blurts out placing the clothing on the stone floor. I look at her in confusion. I was a prisoner so she would have no reason to know my name. But I was a rock in a very very hard place. " I shiver out "Zuko." I say to her she practice saying the foreign name on her tongue. "Suko." She says before correcting herself. "Zoo koh, Zuko," She says nodding her head.

She places the wood in a pile closest to me and grabs so rocks sparking it. I blew what little fire I had onto the wood she jumped back before slapping me with snow. I was taken back when I was hit with the ice earlier. I look at her in anger. "Y-you hit me with that ice earlier! Why?" I ask absorbing the heat from the fire and was able to move again. She looks at me with a glare before getting up walking out the door but not leaving. I could see a large shadow walking over to her. She moved out the way letting in a large white polar wolf. He walked to me immensely looking me in the eyes. The wolf growled and snarled showing it long sharp white teeth.

I backed up into the wall noticed that I didn't have anywhere to go. I held up my hand letting out a large burst of fire causing the polar wolf to yelp in pain. The watertribe girl froze and ice block up to my neck running to her wolf . It was licking it wound. I could see from here it did burn just grazed it left paw slightly. She stood and walked over to me before slapping me hard across the face. I was shocked, I looked at her with wide eyes then glaring at her and she glared back. My energy was back I melted the ice off of me going into a firebending stance. I forced the fire out of my fist laughing at her. Her wolf stood and growled at me.

"Er" she says the wolf stops in its track but never took it red eyes off of me. She shielded herself from the flames water whipping me before I hurled at her throwing fire at her relentlessly. I stopped kicking waves of hot fire at her. She dodged it with easy turning the snow into slick ice. She shot daggers at me aiming centimeters away from my head. I shot a ball of fire at her but missed and burned the hole on the side of the hut. I saw an opening to escape. I slowly turned inch by inch going for the medium side hole before creating a large blast of fire covering half of the room. I ducked out of the hole running out before stopping in my tracks.

I took a minute to look around a loud shout was heard. A woman was screaming and yelling hiding her child behind her. I ran off to the right going for the little huts and igloos. I looked back at a group of men and the water tribe girl along with three large polar wolves hot on my tail. I ran faster-throwing flames at them that two water bender deflected turning it into steam. I kicked fire at thin jumping over little kids and knocking over and an elderly woman. The tribesmen scrambled out of the way. The girl summoned a block of ice in front of me I ran to the left just in time to jump over a block of ice. A thin disc of ice came at me but I was able to deflect them.

I ran closer and closer to what I thought was an exit only to be surprised when I was meet with ice. The men meet up with me trapping me in ice. The wolves barked at me mere inches away from my face, growling and trying to intimidate me. The man with the beads in his hair turned to the girl giving her an angry look. "Vatcha epa quv mashti?" He says yelling at her pointing at the barn than to me in anger. She looks at me and begins to explain herself her father walks away shaking his head before turning away whistling. The large black wolf growls one last time before following the man. The rest of the men walk away except the boy from earlier and the girl. "Savac." She says as her wolf sits down in front of me. She grabbed me freezing my hands over in ice.

"You!" She yells at me pushing me into the ice wall. I try blowing fire in her face before she freezes my mouth over. "Your people come onto our planet and try to kill our tribesmen and rape our women!" She says lifting up a wall between her and tribe boy. I try to muffle out words but the ice blocked it I heated up my face. I didn't know what to say. "YOUR PEOPLE ARE THE REASON WHY MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" She screams causing the ice to shatter behind us. The water tribe boy runs up and asks her if she's ok. "Katara calm down." he says holding the girl's shoulder as she becomes undone tears leaning on the boy. She straightens up and drags me up looking me in the face still with tears in her eyes

She pulled me back in the direction we came the tribe boy walked behind me. His boomerang was sharp and thin I gulped and walked forward. For some reason, I felt bad I felt bad for the tribe girl and the tribesmen. "I'm sorry." I say under my breath causing the girl to stop in her tracks She looks at me and makes a face. "It all your fault." She says softly under her breath before pulling me again. Two wolves on the side of me as we walked through the snow. I took the time to realize that we were surrounded by walls of ice on each and every side. Minus the large rock that covers most of the west wall.

She pushed me back in the hole and followed behind me. Her wolf came in after us sitting down far from me. She looked at me exhaling a low frost of breath. Her I shot up to me then to the piles of clothes then back at me. I looked over to the clothes and back to her. She stands up with her hand on her hips. "Change now." She says looking at me then turning her back. I look at her as if she had three heads. She turns back around and gives me a look. "Change." She says forcing the word more assertively.

I stand up looking down at the clothes slowly taking off my now frozen clothes. The wolf perks up it ears as I removed the frozen clothing. I looked at the girl making sure she wasn't peeking but she wasn't. I quickly took off the clothes placing them on the ground picking up the unusual tribal clothes. Putting them on feeling warmer already. "I'm done." I say out loud to her she turns around and looks at me then to her wolf. "My Wolf will be spending time with you. Zuko" She says bending a thick block of ice in front of the hole. She walked out of the barn casting a layered ice around the barn.

I looked over to the wolf that was watching me relentlessly. I took a gulp and sat down on the ice cold ground.

Hakoda's Pov

"We need to get rid of him. He is a danger to all of our people Chief Hakoda!" Armond yells to me. We were in the council room that also double as my home for my family. I thought over what he said. I was in a conundrum If we kill him he would be out of out hairs but what would happen after we kill him. I decide to voice my opinion to my fellow tribe's men. " If we kill the fire bender what will happen after that?" I say looking around the room this got their attention. "They will come from all of us this includes our allies in the north. If we do this it will put all of our lives at risk. So I ask you all would that be the best course of action for the lives of our people?" I say proudly Armond and few other faces turned to angry than to fear then back to anger. They never liked the choices I made, but the choice I make are for the better of the women, children and men of both the southern and northern tribes.

"Well, right now you have your daughter a seventeen-year-old girl and her polar wolf watching over a firebender. Is that what is best for the village for Our people?" He says sneering at the last part. "Wouldn't it be better to have a tribesman look over him, not a little girl." Karnut says he came from the Northern water tribe in a chance that they could influence their sexist customs on us. " My daughter is a strong and capable waterbender who can outmatch any of you here." I say in defense. "Here is this tribe The south do not believe in division of our sex. We work in a team. If the body has no brain can it function?" I ask rhetorically. "She brought him here it is up to her to weather we kill him or not. But if anything was to happen while he is in her care I take full responsibility." I say to them putting my parka back on and walking out dismissing the meeting.

Iroh's Pov

It's been a week and my group of men successfully made it to the north and back to the ship. I haven't heard from Zuko in days nor have I seen any of his men that set off with him for his embarkment at the southern lands.

I sat in my ward awaiting news from fire lord Ozai when there was a knock on the door. "General Iroh three men who were with prince Zuko are back." He says before bowing to me. I make my way out of the room and out of the spaceship. But something laid heavy on my chest like a pain of some kind. I walked out into the cold eye the men but not seeing Zuko anywhere. "Where is my nephew?" I ask almost breathless. The give me a seldom look before putting their heads down. "We lost him in a blizzard sir." he says. It felt like the air was knocked out of my body. "W-what do you mean? Lost?" I knew it wasn't their fault. "Where was the last place you seen him last?" I sat in a hurry. The man looks at me eyebrows scruffled. "Near Takeda forest." He says My eyes go wide. He went to far south the tribesmen lived there and would kill him with no hesitation.

I prayed to Agni for his safety hoping that he was safe and out of harm's reach, but. But something was tugging on my heartstrings that this was the end of it all.

AND another chapter completed and edited. Well, I hoped you enjoyed. I'm also going to be writing a Zutara Vamp fic. #Vampire

Oh and a Pocahontas based fiction with tons of romance/ forbidden love… I love forbidden fruit MWAH HA HA


End file.
